


[Podfic] thanksgiving by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07, Thanksgiving, voltron has a turkey arm, vprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: He trails off, because how can he explain to Shiro that his entire universe has suddenly become the size of Colleen Holt’s kitchen, that everything he cares for can suddenly fill a whole room, that it takes up so much more space in his heart than he’d thought he had?He came from nothing. He was nothing. Nothing but desert and stars. And now… now he’s someone’s entire sun. It’s a heavy burden, but one he finds himself willing to fight for. To kill for.Shiro seems to understand anyway, because he kisses Keith, and what Keith needs more than anything right now is to be kissed.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] thanksgiving by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thanksgiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749985) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 

> Thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for letting me podfic her work!
> 
> I hope the #vprp folks like this!

[ ](https://imgur.com/sGiGYFz)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/2HCKlVROjQA)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [6.01mb/0:07:00]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g1dtrosrznab4pq/thanksgiving_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [6.01mb/0:07:00]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xy5blasUfbx6_Vya3NSEkHHWCtyj292P)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
